world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
Null tlaloc 061012
greatTenochtitlan GT began trolling aibohphilicGapeseed AG at 15:05 -- 03:05 GT: Yo 03:05 GT: Null 03:05 AG: ugh 03:06 AG: what 03:06 GT: Hey why are you xo pixxed to xee me 03:06 GT: The fuck did I do 03:06 AG: eh let's say I haven't been sleeping and leave it at that 03:07 GT: Oh xorry 03:07 GT: Anywayx I juxt wanted to xay um 03:07 GT: Xorry O.K. 03:07 AG: ...what 03:07 AG: for what. 03:08 GT: For telling you to XTEP OFF Beau 03:08 AG: what, did she spurn your advances finally? 03:08 GT: I mean, you obviouxly weren't trying to xteal her from me, nobody ix THAT xtupid. 03:08 AG: ............ /=_=\;; 03:09 GT: If xpurn my advancex meanx that xhe'x practically in my pantx 03:09 GT: Then yex 03:09 AG: possibly universes away, your competitor on a game you were ordered to play by a drone, and in your pants 03:10 AG: fantastic 03:10 AG: it's nice to see where your loyalties lie 03:10 GT: It wax xtupid of me to even think xhe could fall for you. Xo xorry for yelling at you 03:10 GT: And xo what. It'x prolly juxt xome xtupid MMO or xomething 03:10 AG: what, were the brown blood honeys not putting out enough between taking breaks from wiping your ass and shoving grapes in your big mouth? 03:11 GT: We can be friendly rivalx in game and matex irl 03:11 AG: you really had to find a matesprit from across the freaking universe? loool 03:11 AG: look whatever 'apology' accepted, was that it? 03:12 GT: Well, I have half a mind to come over there and give you xome xtern axx lookx for the way you juxt talked to me 03:12 AG: oh noooo! 03:12 GT: But other than that, how are my plantx 03:12 AG: eh, about the same as the last time you asked. this season's crops are being a little stubborn 03:13 AG: I mean this is what happens when you insist on going the 'all natural' route 03:13 GT: Wow, I don't want to grow an extra arm when I eat 03:13 GT: I'm xooo demanding 03:14 AG: . . . . . . . 03:14 AG: /=_=\+ 03:14 GT: Hot damn Null you xhould get xome xleep you are being a little more prixxy than normal 03:15 AG: I'll sleep when we play that game. hopefully it's sooner rather than later 03:15 GT: Getting no xleep will probably xhorten your already xmall lifexpan 03:15 GT: And then you'll have, like, 3 xecondx to actually play it 03:16 AG: !! ]:<> dude you'll only live like what ten sweeps more than me if that? 03:17 GT: Ten more xweepx to play whatever thix game ix 03:17 GT: I'll probably get bored in a month and go back to playing Troll Zelda 03:18 AG: I don't think it's as trivial as you're--- actually you know what. you are so totally right I bet it's just some bullshit so you shouldn't prepare for it or anything 03:18 AG: in fact if you went in totally blind and unsuspecting that would probably be fantastic 03:18 AG: you know, for realism and like 03:19 AG: gameplay or something 03:19 GT: What the fuck are you talking about 03:19 GT: Null are you deliroux from lack of xleep or xomething 03:19 AG: sure why not 03:20 GT: Why the fuck aren't you xleeping anywayx 03:21 AG: what are you, my lusus? geeze I didn't know you were going pale on me tlaloc 03:21 GT: Haha, pale ix the furthext thing I could feel for YOU. Wow why the hell are you gettin xo defenxive 03:22 AG: /=_=\; 03:22 AG: did you need anything else, I have a garden to tend to 03:22 GT: You go do that. 03:23 GT: Xee ya later red -- greatTenochtitlan GT gave up trolling aibohphilicGapeseed AG at 15:23 --